Anthy Himemiya's Revolution
by Serael
Summary: An alternate dimension take on the series of events from the show and movie Revolutionary Girl Utena.
1. Chapter 1: Revolving Drama

**Author Notes**:

Sorry for the really vague summary, I'm not very good at writing those.

I wrote this back in 2000 or 2001, and will be putting the chapters up bit by bit.

I'm hoping at least one person out there ends up liking my fiction, then I'll feel I've accomplished something.

As a general disclaimer, I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena and I am making no profit off this fiction.

Please feel free to write a review or leave a comment for me (using the review option)!

-------------------------------------------------------------

The day was moist with drops of rain that had settled on the ground because of rainfall the night before. Anthy Himemiya closed her eyes suddenly and stopped walking. She often wondered why she had to live her life the way that she did, but she dare not say anything lest she displease anyone. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up at the building. Ohtori Academy, her school. She had no problem with the school itself, but every time she saw one of the Student Council Members she felt like the school walls were really walls of a cell that she was destined to be locked in forever. Shaking her head she entered the building and was watched by the students as she walked down the halls. Being stared at like that wasn't anything new to her and neither was... SMACK! Anthy fell to the floor a second after the palm struck her face. Putting a hand to her cheek to stop the stinging she looked up to see who had smacked her. "Sa- Saionji?" she gasped. Kyouichi Saionji stood before her, looking down at her angrily. Anthy stood up slowly, wondering what was going on. "Why did you interrupt the duel?" he asked in a hasty tone. Fear ran down Anthy's spine as she heard his words. Why...why...why had she interrupted it? Her thoughts went back suddenly to the night before

The night before..

"Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!" Utena Tenjou yelled after pulling the Sword of Dios from Anthy's chest. It was another duel, something Anthy had become well accustomed to. Standing away from the duelists she looked at them for a moment. Saionji stood opposite of Utena, a mint green rose sticking out of his shirt. He held his sword ready, but Anthy knew that he would probably lose against Utena again, for the third time. Utena stood calmly holding the Sword of Dios, a white rose sticking out from her jacket. Even though I know you will win, I wish you luck, Anthy thought, looking at Utena. For the time being, Utena was her master, her owner. Dizziness swept through Anthy's body and she had to sit on the ground to stop from fainting. Letting her attention wander back to the duelists in front of her she realized they had begun fighting. "Don't think that you can defeat me again. I will not be deprived of what is rightfully mine!" Saionji said as he dove at Utena. Utena jumped back some to avoid his sword and lashed out with her own. Suddenly Utena stopped moving and stood still, staring blankly past Saionji. Seeing it as a chance, Saionji drew his arm up to slash the rose from Utena's chest. Anthy watched everything in slow motion as sudden thoughts ran through her mind. Saionji my master again...ChuChu...Miss Utena...then what happened next was something that Anthy herself did not expect to do. She was running towards the duelists as Saionji was moving his arm, and before he could cut the rose Anthy was in front of Utena. "STOP!" she yelled

A tear ran down her face as she looked at Saionji standing in front of her in the hallway. "I...something was wrong with her. It would not have been fair for you to defeat her in such a way." she managed to say. Saionji raised his arm to smack her again, but a slender hand grabbed it from behind. Utena was standing behind him. "Leave Himemiya alone." she said and let his arm go. Saionji lowered his arm and turned to Utena. "We will duel another time...and next time... there had better not be any interruptions." he said casting a glance at Anthy, and then he walked away

"Himemiya, why did you stop him? It was a duel. You know that you are not supposed to interfere with a duel. You put yourself in danger." Utena said. She was sitting across from Anthy at a table, playing with ChuChu. " Chu! Chu Chu!" the little monkey-mouse squeaked. Anthy smiled at ChuChu then closed her eyes for a moment. "Because... if he had defeat you. Then what would ChuChu be doing right now? ChuChu likes having you around Miss Utena." she said, even though that wasn't the only reason. Security. Even though she did not like being treated like a possession, Anthy felt secure with Utena. But Utena after all was the only duelist who did not really treat her like she was something instead of someone. Utena picked up ChuChu and looked at the creature. "I suppose you are right, but I heard you talking to Saionji. Something was wrong with me... but I don't know what. It was like..." she stopped talking for a moment and sighed, "It was like I was frozen." Silence fell over the two for minutes after Utena had explained. "Miss Utena...what if it happens again? What if you lose the duel and Saionji...or someone else wins?" Anthy asked, her voice wavering. Utena looked Anthy straight in the eyes, "I don't know."

She was standing in a garden full of roses. "Chose the color that will represent the next champion." A voice told her. Anthy whirled around to see who had said it but no one was there. "I…" she whispered. A cold wind blew the roses up and into her face. She screamed in terror as the thorns cut into her skin. "No, please! No!" But she could barely even hear herself because of the noise that the wind was making as more and more roses came at her. Sitting up in bed Anthy looked out the window at the night sky. It was full of stars that were shinning brilliantly, full of life. A cold chill ran down her spine when she looked at the dark room that she was in. Shadows seemed to be reaching out to her, wanting to drag her into the shadowy world to which they belonged. The world of sorrow and silence that she had begun to realize would be her home soon enough if she did not do something. But she could not do anything, she could not... Looking down at her hands she saw a ring on her finger. A lavender rose signet was glowing in the light of the moon, filling her with a slight hope. Maybe she could do something.


	2. Chapter 2: Materializing Casablanca

"Meet me in the arena after dark, there we will duel for the revolution." Utena read the note and then crumpled it up. "Saionji..." she whispered. He was becoming a bit of a pain to her and she wondered how many more times she would have to duel against him before he would realize that he could not win. But she wasn't worried about that at the moment, she was worried about Anthy. Anthy seemed distant the whole day; Utena worried even more because she was afraid that Anthy was thinking about what she had said the night before. I won't let him hurt you Anthy...or ChuChu, she thought as she looked at her friend who was sitting in a chair staring out the window. "Himemiya, Saionji is challenging me to a duel again. We need to be in the arena after dark tonight." she announced. Anthy didn't look at Utena when she responded. "I know." she whispered watching the wind blow leaves around on the ground.

Saionji stood in the arena awaiting the arrival of Utena and Anthy. He looked at the sky and thought about Anthy. What is wrong with that girl? Doesn't she understand what her position is? I will have to teach her a lesson, he thought, a smirk crossing his face. "Saionji. You just don't give up do you?" Utena asked walking up behind him. He turned slowly and looked at his opponent. "Not to a girl." he said with an exasperated tone. Walking past him, Utena waited for Anthy to bring them their roses, then realized that Anthy wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where is she?" she asked, searching the area. Saionji noticed as well that Anthy was missing and let out his breath. "She is beginning to upset me with the way she has been acting lately." he said, closing his eyes. The night was silent and Utena felt strange being alone with Saionji in the arena. The duel could not begin without the Rose Bride, which meant they could be standing there for hours if Anthy decided not to show up. But why would she do something like that? Utena wondered. Wanting to break the silence, Utena spoke, "That note you left on my door was pretty pathetic, even for you Saionji." Saionji looked at her for a moment. "What do you mean?" he asked. She sighed and pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket, then threw it to him. "This. I would think you would remember writing it." she explained. A laugh came from Saionji as he read the note. "You think I wrote this?" he asked holding up the paper. Warmth ran into Utena's face as she spoke. "Of course...you didn't?" Narrowing his eyes he shook his head. Utena put her hands on her hips for a second, thinking, then opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "I wrote it." someone announced from the entrance. Both Saionji and Utena turned to see who had spoken and were surprised to see a girl in a dueling outfit that looked like Anthy Himemiya. "Himemiya!?" Utena gasped, walking towards the girl. Anthy watched Utena cross the arena, her long pink hair flowing in the wind. "What are you doing?" she asked. Pulling a sword from behind her leg, Anthy pointed it at Utena's chest. "I am challenging you, Tenjou, Utena, to a duel."

She can't be serious! Utena thought. But looking into Anthy's eyes she realized that something was wrong and that Anthy was very serious. "You aren't a duelist." Saionji said, approaching Anthy. Anthy's gaze shifted from Utena to Saionji as she lowered her sword. "I have a signet, I am able to duel." she pointed out, holding up her hand which had the ring on it. Saionji laughed. "You must be joking. You are the Rose Bride! Not only is it unbelievable that you would ever want to duel, but do you really think you have what it takes?" he asked. A struck look crossed Anthy's face and she looked down for a moment as Saionji began to laugh again. Poor Himemiya, Utena thought, wishing she could comfort her. But she was surprised as Anthy suddenly raised the tip of her sword to Saionji's throat, and Saionji was obviously taken by surprise as well. "I have what it takes! Now go Saionji; this duel is between Miss Utena and me. Do you accept?" she said, looking back at Utena. "But why Himemiya?" Utena asked. Closing her eyes, Anthy answered, "Because I want to be free."

"I understand." Utena said. She stepped back some and motioned for Saionji to go away, which he did after a moment of hesitation. "Well, I hope you also understand that you will not be able to duel with the Sword of Dios." Anthy said as she threw a white rose to Utena. Worry ran through Utena suddenly, but then she realized that it didn't matter because she didn't plan to win the duel anyway. "But then..." she began to say when Anthy threw a sword to her as well. Putting a pink tipped, white rose in her own pocket, Anthy prepared herself. I must do this to be free, she explained to herself; I don't have to hurt Miss Utena. With a sigh Utena got ready for Anthy to strike, which she didn't have to wait long for because a second later her friend lashed out at her with the sword. "Ah!" Utena exclaimed and dodged. What is she doing!? She wondered. "Himemiya can you please explain what is going on?" Utena cried as she dodged Anthy's swings. "I can't stand this anymore! I won't be a possession anymore! I am a human being! I am not the Rose Bride! I am Himemiya, Anthy! Why can't anyone see that!?" she yelled striking again. Not dodging from a swing in time Utena was struck in the arm with the sword and pain filled her. No, Himemiya! This can't be how to handle this, her mind pleaded. She knew her friend would never hurt anyone. "I...I..." Utena sputtered, realizing that she had to do something. Closing her eyes she twirled away from Anthy's swinging sword and struck out with her own...

ChuChu ran up to Anthy as soon as she returned. "Chu! Chu! ChuChu!" ChuChu exclaimed. Anthy walked right past the hyper creature and went into her room, closing the door behind her. A moment later Utena entered, her white rose still intact. "Himemiya... I'm...sorry." she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Illusion Act

Lying in bed Anthy looked up at the ceiling. Please don't let me have that dream again, she begged in her mind. Turning on her side she tried to figure out what to do, she knew it was wrong to have tried to duel against Utena. There was no way she could defeat her, and if she did it meant that she would have to hurt the one person that had been nice to her the whole time. "Maybe I am just not meant to be free from this life." she whispered, holding back the tears. But deep inside she knew that wasn't true, she had to find a way, she just had to!

"Well isn't there any way that this can all be turned around?" Utena asked Miki Kaoru. The two stood outside near the garden with the sun shinning high above them. "It isn't fair to Himemiya." she said, feeling pain for her friend's entrapment in all of this. But she herself was trapped in a way as well...that's why she wanted at least one of them to be free. "If I had won the duel then possibly she would be free right now." Miki explained. "That's not true! She is treated like an object in all of this! A prize! And no matter how the winner treats her, she will always be treated that way in the end!" Utena cried, making a fist. Just who started this all anyway? She wondered. If only there was a way to... a thought struck her. "Can't someone take her place?" she asked, feeling hope. Miki just stared at her for a moment. "You aren't trying to say that..." he began.

It was worth a try, if she could convince the Student Council to use her as the Rose Bride instead of Anthy then maybe everything would be better. But what about the power Himemiya has? She realized. Shaking her head, Utena stepped out of the elevator. "That doesn't matter. I can just take the Sword of Dios from her one last time and keep it with me." she said to herself. The Student Council was gathered around a patio table, in all there were four of them, Miki Kaoru, Juri Arisugawa, Kyouichi Saionji, and Touga Kiryuu. "Miki told us about your plan Tenjou, and I highly doubt it will work. It is Anthy's destiny to be the Rose Bride." Saionji said standing up from his chair. Stepping forward bravely, Utena spoke, "Of course you would say that Saionji. You just are afraid that if I take her place you won't be able to prove yourself against me." Anger flared up in Saionji's eyes. "Why you…" he stuttered. "That doesn't matter though Utena, since we know that Saionji can not defeat you anyway. None of us have been able to yet in fact." Touga said, with a charming smile. "Well then if you are sick of losing against me then listen to what I have to say and let me take Himemiya's place." she said, feeling more confident.

The challenge was delivered to Anthy later that day. Shock swept through her. SHE had been challenged to a duel. It didn't make any sense to her. ChuChu jumped around her feet as she read the letter out loud, "Meet me in the arena after dark, there we will duel for the Rose Bride. And it is signed by Touga… What is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4: Apocalypse Dance

**Author's Note:**

I would like to take this time to thank anyone who has been willing to read my fiction. I hope you are enjoying it, if you aren't then I am very sorry...

I'm very curious about what people think, but noone has left me any reviews... and that makes me a little anxious. I know I shouldn't be so greedy about it though.

In any case, thank you again for reading. There's only five more chapters to go after this. **  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------

A cold wind blew through the school grounds as Anthy walked towards the arena stairs. What is going on? The question played through her mind over and over like a broken record. Touga couldn't challenge her! SHE was the Rose Bride! How could he challenge the person that he intended to win? And where was Utena when Anthy needed her the most? Anthy stopped walking for a moment. "Miss Utena..." she whispered, feeling a chill run up her spine. She hadn't seen her at all since she left the dorm room earlier. Something was working itself together in Anthy's mind but she dare not believe what it was until she could find out for sure, and to do that she had to get to the arena right away.

Running up the spiral staircase, Anthy braced herself for anything that she might see when she reached the top. But even though she thought she was ready, the surprise hit her hard when she saw a girl in a pink dress that drastically resembled her own Rose Bride dress. "Miss Utena..." Anthy said, her eyes wide in disbelief. It was as she thought. Utena stood a few feet away from Touga, dressed as Anthy would usually be dressed at the moment, a white rose and a red rose in her hands. "It's about time; we thought you would never come." Touga remarked. Anthy looked at him and saw that the sword that he was holding was very sharp. He was obviously awaiting a chance like this. "Actually, I thought you would never come. Utena hasn't said a word since becoming the Rose Bride." he explained, gesturing towards Utena. This is not right, Anthy thought as she walked over to Utena. She was supposed to be the Rose Bride, not Utena! She was supposed to be the one to endure the torment and imprisonment of being the Rose Bride, NOT UTENA! "Miss Utena...why?" she asked in a small voice. Utena looked Anthy in the eyes and smiled a bit. "Because you deserve to be free...Miss Anthy." she whispered. Anthy's world shattered into a thousand pieces in that moment. Utena was treating her the way that she had always treated Utena. "But...but you can not do that! It is not allowed!" Anthy cried, her eyes filling with tears. Touga laughed as he walked over to the 'Rose Bride' and distressed Anthy. "Of course it is allowed or else I would not have done it. You don't run these duels Anthy; you have no say in anything that happens in them. Only HE does." Touga said, touching Anthy's shoulder lightly. "I...I know." Anthy replied weakly, but as she looked at Utena she saw something spark in her eyes when Touga touched her. Anger. Utena didn't want Touga to touch Anthy, she never had. Hope filled Anthy as she realized that Utena hadn't given up on herself. She isn't lost like I am, Anthy thought. "Let's begin our duel." Touga suggested. Anthy nodded her head, but then something struck her. "How... I... the sword." she mumbled. Utena placed the red rose in Touga's uniform pocket then walked back over to Anthy. "We will need you to draw the sword one last time, Miss Anthy." Utena said. Nodding solemnly, Anthy began the chant. "Rose of the noble castle, power of Dios that sleeps within me… Heed your master and come forth!" Utena pulled the sword from Anthy's chest then handed it to her. "I hope you win." she whispered as she placed the white rose in Anthy's pocket. I will, Anthy thought. Within seconds Touga was charging at her, his sword raised. Taken by surprise, Anthy moved too late and her shoulder was cut. He's serious, he doesn't care if he hurts me in the process...all he wants is Miss Utena and the power to revolutionize the world, Anthy realized when Touga smiled at her wound. Raising the sword of Dios, Anthy blocked his next few swings, trying as hard as possible at the same time to keep from being cut more. I...have...to...win! Anthy's mind screamed, and her attention was drawn to Utena who was standing quietly near the staircase. Touga's next swipe was met by a loud clanging noise and Anthy gasped as her sword went flying into the air, landing a few feet away. "No!" she cried, moving to grab the sword. She screamed in pain as Touga stabbed her in the arm with his sword, keeping her where she was. "I'll finish you with your own power!" he announced, moving to grab the sword of Dios. "I... have... to... win..." Anthy sputtered as she pulled Touga's sword from her arm. Suddenly her mind went back to one of Utena's previous duels. She risked her life to keep the rose safe...and to keep Anthy safe. "I will protect you as you have protected me Miss Utena!" she yelled, leaning forward so her body covered the rose. Touga stood above her, ready to plunge the sword of Dios into her back. "If you have to die for me to win this duel then I shall grant your wish!" he announced, bringing the sword downward.


	5. Chapter 5: Evolutionary Spiral

"No!" Utena cried, running towards the duelists. A moment later she was on top of Anthy, ready to take the sword for her when...

FLASH!

Anthy let out a small cry as the sword went into her back. "What?" Touga gasped, watching the sword disappear. Standing up, Anthy looked at Touga. "You can not hurt me with something that is a part of me." she whispered, smiling faintly. Utena stood up behind her. "What? Why am I in my uniform?" Utena asked, looking at Touga, then Anthy. Touga let out a growling sound as he realized what happened. "The second you protected her, your roles switched." he said. Utena smiled slyly. "Well then in that case..." she said raising Touga's sword off the ground, "You lose." In an instantaneous movement of her hand, the red rose on Touga's uniform fell to pieces. Anthy's smile brightened when Utena looked at her. "Congratulations, Miss Utena." she remarked. A small wave of guilt ran through Utena as she looked at her friend. You're the Rose Bride again...there was nothing I could do, she thought. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Moonlight shined in through the dorm window, illuminating Anthy's violet hair as she lay in bed next to Utena. "Himemiya... are you asleep?" Utena asked quietly. No response. Utena sighed and touched her friend's hair gently with her hand. "I don't understand it...but...you seem happier as the Rose Bride." she whispered. "Is it because you didn't want to see me in the position that you were in? How can you be so selfish like that!? Wanting to be the Rose Bride just so that you never have to handle anything on your own!" she accused, her eyebrows knitted with anger. "But..." she began, her anger disappearing, "I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy because...because..." I can't say it, she realized, feeling sad. Sliding off the bed she walked over to the window and looked out at the campus of Ohtori Academy. "What?" she gasped, seeing a man in white standing near one of the streetlights. He looked familiar. "...Prince..." Utena whispered, almost as though she was in a trance. Her eyes widened and she knew she had to find out who it was.

"Wait!" Utena yelled as she ran into the light. He was gone. Shaking her head, she stood there for a moment, letting the cold night air seep into her pajamas. "I must be seeing things." she whispered, feeling foolish. Looking down at her rose signet she took a deep breath.

Anthy sat at the long table, a cup of tea in front of her and ChuChu straight across from her. Utena debated about what she was about to do, deciding that it was for the best to find out now rather than later. Entering the room, she walked straight up to Anthy. "Who is 'he'?" she asked. Anthy seemed startled, but then looked up calmly at Utena. "Who do you mean, Miss Utena?" she asked, smiling gently. Utena sat in a seat next to Anthy, showing only determination on her face. "Him. The one you and Touga were talking about last night. Ugh...I hate to quote Touga but...'Of course it is allowed or else I would not have done it. You don't run these duels Anthy; you have no say in anything that happens in them. Only HE does.' Who is 'he'?" she demanded. Anthy sighed then looked up at Utena. "I suppose I have to tell you, since you are my master and it would be wrong if I did not obey you..." she said. Utena felt a stab in her heart when Anthy used the word 'master'. "Can't you just tell me as a friend Himemiya?" she asked, putting her hands on Anthy's shoulders. Anthy shook her head slowly. "Of course, whatever you want Miss Utena." she agreed. "The one you are asking about is the one who runs the duels." Anthy responded. Utena wanted to fall over in her seat. "I know that, Himemiya. But who is he?" she asked, beginning to feel that it was a hopeless battle. Anthy's eyes looked at something a few feet away from Utena as she spoke her next words. "Why not ask him yourself Miss Utena?"


	6. Chapter 6: Destiny Starship

Behind me!? Utena's mind switched to panic mode suddenly as she realized that 'he' must have been standing somewhere behind her. Standing up, she turned slowly to see who was there. "Who... huh!?" she exclaimed when she saw the man that had been standing outside the night before. "It's you!" Behind her, Anthy stood, putting her hands around her arm. "You seem surprised." the man said, his voice filling Utena with feelings of wonder. "B...but who are you?" Utena asked slowly, trying to keep herself together. He looks like my prince, but...something isn't right. She thought. "Ohtori, Akio. I am the president of this school." he explained, extending a hand towards Utena. She just stared at his hand as she responded. "I'm...uh...Tenjou, Utena. And this is..." Akio smiled. "Himemiya, Anthy. I already know her. The Rose Bride." he said, looking intently at Anthy and Utena. That's it! Utena realized. If this is the guy that I was asking Himemiya about then he is the one who is setting up the duels! "Why!? Why are you forcing Himemiya to be something that she doesn't want to be!?" she yelled, demanding an answer. Anthy's hands tightened slightly on Utena's arm causing Utena to look back at her. "Miss Utena, no one is making me do anything that I do not wish to do. You know thi--" Anthy began, but was cut off by Akio's laughter. "Utena, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. And yet here you stand questioning my choices. And Anthy's at the same time." he whispered, looking into Utena's eyes as she turned back to him. "You're right, I don't understand all of this. But I do understand that Himemiya is a normal person deep down inside! She wants the same thing that we all want! Friends, love, freedom! I believe that she deserves those things more than anyone in this world!" Utena cried, her anger raising. Anthy's hands left her arm, and a rustling sound behind her let her know that she was sitting down again. Himemiya, I'm sorry that you have to witness this, Utena thought. "And you have tried to free her! But she would not take that freedom, would she?" Akio asked, moving closer to Utena. "She...she only wanted me to be free. She wants to be free, she just doesn't want it to be that the price for her freedom is someone else's freedom!" Utena yelled. Akio smiled slowly, taking Utena's hand. "Then how would you like a chance to win her freedom, and yours?" he asked.

CRUNCH!

Pulling her hand from Akio's, Utena turned around quickly to see what had happened. Anthy sat in the chair staring into space, in her hands was a broken teacup. "Himemiya, your hands!" Utena gasped, seeing the blood that was dripping onto the table. Anthy looked up at Utena a moment, then down at her hands, which still held the broken cup. "I...I was not paying attention. Forgive me Miss Utena." she whispered, dropping the broken glass onto the table.

"What was that all about Himemiya? Are you okay? You had me worried there for a moment." Utena scolded when the two returned to their dorm room. Anthy walked over to the window and put a bandaged hand on it. "Miss Utena... what are your feelings about me?" she asked, looking back at Utena. Utena was taken by surprise. "My uh feelings about you? Well...you...you are my friend of course. And...Himemiya you are one of the only real friends I have here, and I want to protect you because...I care about you." she explained, hugging Anthy's shoulders. Warmth filled Anthy's eyes then disappeared as suddenly as it had come. "You are going to duel against Akio, aren't you Miss Utena?" she asked in an exhausted tone. "I have to Himemiya, if I can free us both from this cage by defeating him, then there is nothing that will stop me."


End file.
